Judy Hopps
Ju Officer Hopps Hopps Flatfoot Cottontail Copper Flopsy the Copsy Jude the Dude Officer Fluff Sweetheart Hero Cop Bunny Dumb Bunny J Sly Bunny Rabbit Darling Meter Maid |Affiliation = Emma Bluebell Nick Wilde Zootopia Zootopia Police Department First Precinct Benjamin ClawhauserNick Wilde Chief Bogo Clawhauser Finnick Mr. Big Fru Fru Mrs. Otterton Gideon Grey Bellwether (formerly) Mrs. Otterton Bonnie and Stu Hopps Hopps family|Boss = Chief Bogo|Enemies = Bellwether Lionehard (briefly) Duke Weaselton Bellwether Doug Gideon Grey (formerly) Mr. Big (formerly) Travis|First appearance = Earlier Beginnings|Latest appearance = Of Shrews and Savage Jaguars|Voiced By = Ginnifer Goodwin|image = Judy hopps 2.PNG}}Judith Laverne Hopps, mostly referred to as Judy is one of the three protagonists of Three's Company and the other sequels that follow. She is the voice of Ginnifer Goodwin. Biography Judy was born around 1992 to Bonnie and Judy Hopps and had two hundred and seventy five siblings. She also grew close to Emma Bluebell instead of her three other brothers and they became best friends. Over the years, Judy and Emma shared their dreams and promised to stay together no matter what. Personality Physical appearance Basic Judy is a young rabbit about twenty four years old. Judy is a young rabbit with a lithe build and round face. She is approximately two years older than Emma and is eight years younger than Nick. She also has grey fur and purple eyes. Other Identities * Carrot Orange (Carrot Orange and the Seven Ferrets) Trivia |-| Etymology = * The name "Judith" is a feminine Hebrew name, dervied from Yehudit, meaning "She will be praised" or woman of Judea. * Carrots, by Nick Wilde. it is at first an insult name because where Judy comes from as a carrot farmer, but it later becomes Nick's pet name for Judy. He frequently calls her this * J''' or '''Ju, both nicknames by Emma through friendlymaners. * Officer Hopps due to her status as being a cop. * Hopps, last name referred to by the police force she works with. * Copper, Cottontail, and Flatfoot, by Duke Weaselton when she chased him down in little Rodentia * Flopsy the Copsy, by Duke Weaselton after recognising her when she, Emma and Nick face Duke. * Darling, a nickname by Nick Wilde after he forgot her name while introducing her and Emma to Flash * Sweetheart nickname by Nick Wilde after Judy faces him for the first time. |-| Character notes = * Judy is the third Disney heroine to have purple eyes. The first is Aurora and the second is Megara from Hercules. * People often confuse Judy and Emma to be sisters because Emma and her have similar eye shapes. * Judy's last name is a play on of the word "hop" * The only time Judy is on all four is when she and Nick and Emma are sneaking around in the lab * Judy was an original lieutenant on the Zootopia Police Department and help prove Nick's innocence, but it was later decided during production she'd be the heroine and protagonist with Nick as the secondary protagonist instead. Category:Main Characters Category:Bunnies Category:Daughters‏‎ Category:Hopps family Category:Zootopia Police Department Category:Three is Company characters Category:First Precinct Category:Females